


A First Time For The Camera

by Tvieandli



Series: Porn AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren knew it wasn't the best move, but the truth was that his desperate need for a summer job had just gotten all the more desperate. So he'd been made to realize something: In today's world there was no quicker buck than internet porn.</p><p>All he had to do was break a few laws, and he was set. He even had a site in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren knew it wasn't the best move, but the truth was that his desperate need for a summer job had just gotten all the more desperate. So he'd been made to realize something: In today's world there was no quicker buck than internet porn.

All he had to do was break a few laws, and he was set. He even had a site in mind.

It was a gay porn site called The Legion. From what Eren could tell of it, the business was legitimate too. Honestly, he'd found an ad asking for hot young guys on an illegal streaming website while watching True Blood on the internet. When he'd looked into it, it had said he only had to make one video. They'd give him four hundred dollars for a photo shoot, and one video, and then he was done. That was all he needed.

Four hundred dollars was really tempting too.

So he got a fake ID, and birth certificate, and answered the ad.

He'd never been so naked before in his life. The pictures had been one thing, but this was another entirely. He'd been dressed in a bathrobe, and brought to a sound proof studio.

The guy was already there. He was nude, and looked like he probably hadn't slept the night before, lounging casually on the expansive couch set up. Everything was a washed out baby pink color. Eren was actually so nervous that he wanted to vomit.

He'd been handed a script too, which was the thing that got him most as it crinkled in his hand. It was almost like they were trying to pretend this was a normal film.

"This is Levi," Annie said. She was the director. Kind of a harsh woman who seemed to be perpetually frowning.

Eren recognized him from the ad. Him, and the tattoo he had on his collarbone. The cameo-esq profile of a woman with a crown.

"Normally we don't pair him up with beginners-"

"Yeah no shit," Levi said, cutting in through Annie's introductions.

"But we're a bit comically short handed at the moment," she finished with a viscous glare in the man's direction. "So if you'd be so kind as to take off that stupid bathrobe, and sit down on the couch."

There were camera men around them, and a few women in bathrobes similar to theirs hiding out of camera's line of site. Eren looked at Levi as he sat down, and remembered why he'd had any apprehension about getting into this in the first place.

He wasn't gay.

Levi cocked his head to the side, and adjusted his position.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" he asked.

"No," Eren said a bit too quickly, and defensively.

Levi raised a single eyebrow. "Alright then. You got your lines memorized?" he said the word lines like it was a complete joke.

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

Levi scoffed, and slid across the couch to reach for the script. He looked at one page, then the next, and folded it closed.

"Do you think you can feel the spirit of the scene?" he asked dead panned.

Eren wasn't sure how to respond to that. Levi was staring at his crotch though. "Are you gonna need a fluffer?"

"A what?"

"Jesus," Levi said like he couldn't believe what was coming out of Eren's mouth. "So here's the way this is gonna work out. I'm gonna suck you off."

Eren's eyes widened at the crass way he just said it. Like he'd said it a thousand times. Maybe he had. Maybe he'd been doing porn awhile.

"This is internet porn too, so there's not much lead up needed. The cameras are gonna roll, and I'm gonna stick your cock in my mouth, and go to town. That's it."

"Okay," Eren said shakily.

"Of course you're gonna have to get hard for me first. So what'll it be?" he waved a hand out to his side, indicating one of the women. "You want Petra to come in here, and work her magic, or do you want me to try, and get you up."

"I don't know."

"Well are you gay?"

"I don't think so."

"How old is this kid?" Levi asked, looking at Annie.

"Eighteen," she told him, looking at a clip board. "Any day now, Levi. I've got things to do."

"Fuck, he looks awful middle school for an eighteen-year-old."

"I'm rolling the cameras."

"Alright," Levi said, and suddenly his mouth was on Eren's.

There were hands in his hair, tugging hard. Eren gasped, and Levi hissed at him. He was bowled over, hands pinned above his head, suddenly realizing just how short Levi was as hickies were sucked into the skin of his neck.

The man moved lower, and Eren tried to cover his mouth to keep from making noise. His wrist was caught again, and he found himself looking at Levi, heavy lidded eyes burning almost angrily.

"No. I wanna fucking hear you," he said. Eren's eyes widened.

Maybe he was gay.

Levi was kissing his chest, making him squirm, headed steadily south until he was on his hands and knees over Eren's crotch.

Everything suddenly stopped, and Eren looked up at the man, staring wide eyed down at his dick. It had gotten hard at some point much to his embarrassment. "Holy fucking shit, Annie, you did not tell me about this."

"About what?" Annie asked.

Eren could feel his face heating up.

"How fucking big is this thing?" Levi asked

"I don't know?" Eren tried.

"That was rhetorical."

"Sorry!"

"Holy shit," Annie said. She flipped through some pages on her clipboard. Eren caught a glimpse of one of the nude pictures of himself from the photo shoot. "Holy shit," she said again.

"He's a fucking titan. I don't know if I can do it."

"You're gonna do it," Annie told him.

Eren covered his face with his hands.

"Why don't you try?"

"Because I'm not a porn star, Levi."

"It's like eight inches though. This kid is never going to be able to sleep with a woman in his life."

"Do it, Levi," Annie said. Levi looked back to Eren, shrugged one shoulder, and took a deep breath before swallowing Eren's cock.

At least the man had been mostly honest about the way this was all going to go, Eren thought around the feeling of his dick being in something for the first time in his life. He'd said he was going to shove Eren's cock in his mouth, and he had definitely delivered. Maybe even more than delivered as he tilted his head, and brought it into his throat. Eren whined, and realized with a disturbing clarity that this was going to be one of those things he remembered for the rest of his life.


	2. Where Do I Sign Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I should just change the summary to: Crack ships because we can- no one dies- everything's happy and gay... except for Armin.

Armin found Eren's channel. It was a horribly scarring moment actually, because in his ongoing quest to discover wether or not he actually even had a sexuality, he'd found himself on a gay porn site called The Legion.

It was an amalgamation of live cam recordings, and in studio shoots. The stars had channels, and bio videos that served the purpose of a meet and greet. Subscribers got to have real time interactions with them. It almost seemed to be playing on the idea of dating sims. These people were internet personalities that subscribers could request sexual displays from.

It was genius was what Armin was thinking when he clicked on a video, and found himself watching Eren jack off. He screamed, and vaulted over his bed away from the offending progression of images, hiding his eyes.

And then the morbid curiosity had kicked in, and he'd managed to wind his way back to the computer. Eren's channel was titled Jaeger, and had the cheesy tag line "Is he the prey or is he the hunter?". I was almost embarrassing actually.

He didn't click on any more videos, but he did find quite an array of them. Match ups with people Armin really doubted that Eren would have willingly talked to without being prompted, let alone sleep with.

When he read a video titled "Needy Bottom Gets A Cream Pie" he decided he'd had enough. He called Eren.

"We need to talk about you day job."

"My what?"

Armin clicked on one of the videos, and held the phone up to the speaker. Eren sputtered over dramatically on the other end of the line, and assumed the defensive.

"What are you trying to insinuate here?"

"I found your gay porn videos," Armin said matter of factly.

"We're not having this conversation over the phone," Eren told him. "I'm coming over."

Eren didn't use his front door. Instead he climbed through his window.

"This explains why you've been wearing scarves though," Armin said when Eren had both his feet planted on the carpet. "Man, I thought you had a girlfriend you just weren't telling us about. I never would have thought it was this."

"I needed the money," Eren said to the floor.

"What's the money like, anyway?"

"One fifty for a cam video. Two hundred for a studio video. Three hundred for a live cam session," Eren told him.

"Where do I sign up?"

Eren looked like someone had pulled the actual Batman out of a top hat. Of course Armin was completely serious.

"Why?"

"I need the money too."


	3. Gym Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's a useless chapter to set up stuff up, establish some of the relationships, and characters in their proper roles.   
> Thanks to everyone for the kudos, and bookmarks, and a special thanks to people who commented. The responses have actually made me excited to keep writing this.

Armin was now "eighteen". He had a state ID, and a birth certificate to prove it. He also had a job as a porn star, and he was working with his best friend, whom he would likely end up having to fuck. Things were interesting, to say the least.

Eren was trying to justify why he wasn't able to go to Gym day. Apparently men who worked on mostly self made schedules preforming sexual acts in front of a camera didn't have very many restrictions when it came to their time, and this week Gym day was on Wednesday during their PE period.

"We could just ditch," Armin suggested, not for the first time.

Eren clutched his gym shorts desperately, staring at the text from Reiner. They'd both slept with Reiner at this point, which was odd, because he was kind of like everyone's big brother. He was also a cum shot specialist. Armin had been particularly terrified by the explanation of what people meant by that. Peter North would have been jealous of Reiner.

"Alright," Eren said forlornly. "But what do we tell Mikasa?"

"Um," Armin said surreptitiously. "We don't?"

It was honestly the best answer to the looming question. Not telling Mikasa was better than telling her. Because if they gave her an inch she'd press for a mile, and the very first thing they'd agreed to when Armin had joined the team was that Mikasa was never to know.

Eren threw his shorts back into his locker, and slammed it closed. They would only be gone for the duration of the class, he told himself, standing nervously on the balls of his feet. 

He turned, and headed for the door. The PE teacher was already out on the black top, waiting for them to finish up changing as Armin tagged along behind Eren.

"Pick us up from burger king," Eren texted as they winged down a few hallways.

 

They didn't have to wait long for Reiner to be there. Bertholdt was sitting in the front seat next to him, leaning out the window.

"You guys really need to get a car," he said.

"I don't need to listen to no scrub," Eren shot back.

"Hangin' from the passenger's side of his best friend's ride," Reiner sang as they climbed into the back seat. "Are you two ditching class, or do you have a free period?"

"Free period," Armin said casually.

"The gym is like right around the corner," Bert explianed.

"Who all is coming?" Armin asked.

"Well, Jean and Marco are already there," Reiner said. Armin's eyes lit up a bit. He had already made friends with the two of them. "And Connie's coming. Thomas, Franz, Samuel, Nack. Everybody really."

"Wow." Eren wondered if Levi would be there. The guy seemed to be rather against social anything though, so it was probably unlikely. That was alright though. Generally, Eren found Thomas much more agreeable anyway. "So what all are we going to be doing?" he asked. Reiner shrugged a single shoulder.

"Shooting the shit, lifting weights? I don't know. Gym stuff. We go together most of the time because no one really likes going alone. Then afterwards we usually go to the little pub on the corner."

"Well, we won't be able to stay that long," Eren said.

"Why not?"

"We're not twenty one?"

"Man, they don't card. Nobody cards."

Eren watched the back of Reiner's head in astonishment as they pulled into a parking lot. The gym, it turned out, was this tiny hole in the wall place, and they had practically over run it. Eren couldn't see anyone who he hadn't slept with.

He was surprised when he caught sight of Levi in the back corner, hanging upside down from one of the ropes attached to the ceiling, feet wrapped in, and around the braid, arms folded behind his head as he curled up into crunches. Thomas laid a hand on his shoulder, and steered him back towards the group.

"Dude, he's not with us, he'll probably kick you if you try to talk to him."

"Everyone goes to the same gym because Erwin handles the membership fees," Connie explained as he wrapped his knuckles with tape. "We only really see Levi here when his day happens to coincide with ours. He doesn't come to socialize."

"Man," Franz said in a conspiratorial tone. "I once ended up here on a saturday night when they do the kickboxing classes, and watched Levi beat the instructor like it was the easiest thing in the world."

Nack shook his head, and laughed as Eren shot another cautious look at Levi.

It was actually kind of enjoyable to hang out with everyone. The other guys were nice and accommodating. Most of them had interesting stuff to say, came from interesting places. Eren got to watch for a minute or two as Jean and Marco showed Armin the proper way to lift weights, and Armin actually socialized with other people in a way that wasn't tense, or worrisome.

Eren liked his job. Mostly the people he met there, and how easy it was to get along with most of them, but also the hours, the fact that he could choose when he did most of his work. Not to mention management wasn't half bad, and though Annie was a hard ass, she was really nice. Eren liked Annie.

Levi leaned against the wall, drinking from a water bottle, talking to someone that Eren recognized, but couldn't place a name to. Well, not exactly talking so much as listening quietly, and making the occasional face of disgust.

Eren did his best to ignore them.

Then everyone piled back into their cars, and Eren found himself forgetting to say that he, and Armin- who wasn't even with him anymore, getting a ride with Jean, and all that- really needed to go back to school because it was likely already past time PE had ended.

Instead he ended up at a pub, with a huge steak in front of him, and Reiner telling him to eat or he "Wouldn't get his gains". Eren had absolutely no idea what that meant. Bert was shaking his head as Reiner leaned over the table, and handed him a handful of pills.

"What are-"

"Supplements," Reiner supplied. He was handing Bert some too. "Look, man, I'm not trying to get you high so I can sleep with you, or something. We are way past that point in our friendship."

Eren rolled his shoulders up towards his ears, and agreed with a silent head shake as Connie showed off how well his biceps were coming along. He took a swig from his water glass, and dumped the pills into his mouth as Reiner, and Bert did the same. They tasted like vitamins. It made him gag a little.

Reiner jostled his plate of steak at him. "Eat."

So Eren did, looking at Armin as he sat between Jean, and Marco, smiling. He looked like a rabbit caged between two hungry dogs. Armin, however didn't seem to mind, or really notice at all. Armin was perpetually oblivious to those sorts of things, though. 

Eren was wondering how they'd get home when Levi and the guy he'd been talking to came through the front door. He blanched when the man's eyes landed on him, picking him out of the crowd. Then he was cowering as The Legion's most prized porn star made his way toward him through the crowded late lunch rush.

Levi's hand landed on the table as he leaned between Thomas and Nack. "Should you really be ditching class to hang out with your club of shit dicks?" he asked casually, reaching over, and stealing a piece of lettuce off Eren's plate to eat.

"I don't think it really matters," Eren said. Both Thomas and Nack looked like they were ready to bolt.

Levi waved a hand casually. "I'm fucking with you. You want a beer?"

"I'm not twenty one."

"Do I look like I'm stupid?" Levi asked, eyes narrowing further. It should have been impossible for them to do that without closing, Eren thought. "I know that. Do you want a beer?"

"I guess?" Thomas, and Nack both gave him horrified looks. Eren looked to Reiner for guidance, but Reiner was just shaking his head with a wry smile. Bert was sweating which was quite characteristic, actually.

"Good, 'cause you're buying," Levi said, and pointed to the bar.

Levi ordered, Eren gave him the money, and they went back to the table to sit down with the unnamed man who seemed to be friends with Levi. "This is Auro," Levi said as he pulled a chair up to the corner next to Eren.

He tilted his beer bottle almost curiously before taking a sip as Auro nodded his head at Eren in greeting. "Auro, this is Eren. He's my rookie."

Eren almost choked on a bite of mashed potatoes as Levi's arm landed heavily around his shoulders.

"Better be careful there, Eren," Reiner said. "Looks like Levi likes you."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Eren asked.

Reiner shook his head again, that same smile still on his face. Bert continued to sweat, and look traumatized.

When Eren looked back at Levi he seemed to have this odd half smile on his face, hiding around the corners of his eyes. It was honestly the positive emotion Eren had ever seen the man almost portray.

"You should listen to Reiner, kid," Auro said menacingly, leaning over the table. "Levi here'll-"

Levi hit Auro on the back, causing him to bite his tongue, and cut off mid sentence. Auro looked scandalized. Levi continued to almost smile without saying a single thing.

"So I've been asked to host you on a live cam," Levi said after a moment of watching Auro squirm, and clutch at his mouth. "You'll come around to my place, and we'll fuck, how's that sound."

"Who asked?" Eren asked almost scandalized by the idea of Levi discussing work so casually in public.

Levi took a sip of beer. "One of my subscribers. She likes you, and she thinks we're a good match."

"They can really do that?"

"Oh kid, they can do a lot," Levi said almost as if her were talking to a toddler.

"Do I get paid?"

"Yeah?" Levi said. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Alright then. I mean, I guess I could do that," Eren said. Reiner laughed. Thomas, and Nack looked like they were already sitting at his funeral. Auro just glared at him. "Was that the wrong answer?" he asked the table as a whole.

"It's bad news to get overly acquainted with the boss's pet," Reiner told him.

Levi scoffed. "I'm no one's pet. Not for very long anyway. Regardless," he added, stealing Eren's napkin, and pulling a pen out of his pocket. "This is my address. Do try to find a better ride than Reiner when you come around."

"When?"

"How's about saturday at around twelve pm? I wouldn't want to interfere with your oh-so-important education," Levi said. Once again, Eren got the feeling he was joking without really knowing for sure weather or not he actually was. He swallowed, and looked at Armin, too distracted by Jean, and Marco to have even noticed how horrific Eren's life was suddenly becoming.


	4. Live Cam Sessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Almost every chapter of this is just a long-ass set up for a one liner. Pls don't hate me.

Levi's apartment was only a mile and a half away from when Eren lived, so he decided he could take the bus, not really wanting to walk when the weather outside was so abysmally hot. A couple of quick excuses saying he was going to Armin's house, and making sure that that cover was secure was all he really needed.

He was a bit late though, and when he found himself at apartment 26 on the second floor, Levi leaned menacingly out the door in nothing but a pair of too-tight jeans. There was a cigarette balanced lazily between his pointer, and ring fingers that smelled vaguely of thanksgiving pies.

"You're just the fucking pinnacle of punctuality, aren't you?" Levi asked in his sarcastic tone, turning his back to let Eren is. A large crest with two different colored wings stretched from the small of his back to his shoulder blades, the wings intersecting each other.

Eren stared at it, wondering how on earth he'd missed it the first time he'd met Levi, when the man had been nothing short of naked, and bent over his dick.

"Sit down," the man told him with a wave in the general direction of a short, fabric couch. "You want something to drink?"

"Um," Eren started, but he was cut off by the sound of a refrigerator opening. Levi supplied him with a root beer he didn't ask for. Eren looked at the label. Soux City. Levi drank classy root beer. It seemed like the oddest thing. But then when he thought back to Wednesday, Levi hadn't bought a beer at all, had he? That had been a root beer too.

Eren wondered why on earth Levi had bought him alcohol, and decided to abstain himself. The man was toeing the edge of eccentricity in a way that Eren was surprised more people didn't talk about.

Levi seemed fully content to be casually shirtless, and clearly in the middle of doing laundry on the couch next to Eren, feet kicked up on the undercarriage of the ironing board. Other than the laundry though, the place was immaculate. There wasn't a hint of dust on any surface, and the coffee table was completely free of any water marks.

"The set up's in the bedroom," Levi said after a moment of odd silence. A fluffy plume of fur bloomed on the other side of the couch's arm, and Eren looked over to see a big, fluffy orange cat looking up at him with wide eyes. "The bathroom's down the hall if you want it," he continued as the cat's eyes narrowed, and it bounded up into Eren's face with a deafening purr, knocking it's head against Eren's nose.

Eren swore, and clutched at his head as the massive cat continued to ram its head against his hands, and his bottle of root beer.

Levi made a strange huffing sound that could have been a kind of laugh, or a kind of derision, Eren wasn't really sure. "Rooter thinks you're cash then," he said, holding out his hand for the massive cat who took this as an invitation to use Eren's lap as a walkway.

"Anyway. You should fold your clothes up when you take them off, I don't want to have to bother picking them up off the floor," Levi added as the cat laid itself out over his chest, reaching up to suck on his earlobe. It was an odd dichotomy when they were beside one another like that. The tiny man, and the gigantic cat.

"What are you waiting for?" Levi asked. He must have felt he'd properly laid out the house rules. Eren blinked at him blankly. He did not feel properly informed on the etiquette of coming over to someone else's house to have sex in front of about twenty anonymous viewers on the internet. "Go get naked, I'll be in in a second."

Eren nodded, stood up, and headed down the hallway. The bedroom was the first door, tucked behind the living room. It was bigger than he'd thought it would be, and true to his saying, Levi had a set up of web cams all pointed towards the bed.

Eren watched them cautiously as he sat down in the chair in the corner, and began taking off his jacket, and shoes.

Levi entered as he was half way through undoing his laces. The big cat tagged along at his heels, hopping up onto the desk to watch as its owner took a seat on the edge of the bed, and began turning things on.

"I see we've already got a couple of guests," he said blankly to his computer, almost as if he were bored. Eren toed his shoes off, and watched. "I've actually got a little surprise for you guys today. Corpralskitty, this one's for you," he added on at the end, eyes almost curling up in that strange not-a-smile as he held a hand out to Eren.

Eren got tentatively to his feet, and crossed the room to sit down next to Levi. The person under the moniker Corporalskitty began to have was seemed to be a localized seizure on their keyboard.

"I thought you'd like it," Levi said, turning to Eren. "Jaeger here agreed to come around after I told him how eager you all were to see this." Eren felt his throat going dry. Levi's apathetic gaze locked on him, and his shoulders stiffened.

"What are you gonna do with him, Corporal?" username Cherryvibes asked.

"Well," Levi said thoughtfully, clearly show boating when he slid his arm around Eren's shoulder's and began playing with his hair. "That depends on what you want to see."

Levi's expression never changed, and there was little inflection in his voice, but despite that, Eren could see why he was so very popular. He was playing himself, and now Eren, up as if he was born to do it. This was very clearly a performance from Eren's perspective, as he'd seen Levi behave normally, but he was fully aware that if this was the only thing he'd ever seen of Levi, it would have appeared natural.

"Fuck him!" Corporalskitty demanded.

Eren had seen them in a couple of the few live streams he'd done, and knew that they were almost always enthusiastic. Their alignment with Levi's screen name was also very obvious, and Eren had wondered why they were so fond of him when they were clearly one of Levi's people.

"I could do that," Levi said, sliding his other hand down Eren's chest.

"God, he looks like a deer in the headlights," Ladyliveline said. Eren swallowed hard.

"Little fucker's timid," Levi told her. "It's just his nature." Levi's hand was suddenly pulling Eren's hair, craning his head back. Eren made a small sound of surprise, and heard several messages appear in the chatbox. Levi made that same strange huffing sound once more. Eren was beginning to associate it more firmly with amusement now.

"Oh, I won't hurt him too badly," the man said. The hand that wasn't in Eren's hair had slid down into Eren's lap, cupping him through his pants. "You want to see it?" he asked. "It's a bit hard to see in some of his videos, but this thing," Eren felt him squeeze to emphasize his point, and made a short live keening sound, "Is a fucking monster. It'd been a few solid years since I last gagged on someone's cock," he added, speaking directly into Eren's ear.

Eren chuckled softly, feeling almost proud after that comment. It was an odd notion that he would be proud of making Levi gag on his dick, though.

More messages were binging into the chatbox, and Eren could feel Levi turn his head slightly to read them as they popped up on the screen.

"They wanna see, Eren," Levi said, fingers pulling the button on Eren's jeans open, and his zipper down. Eren hissed when Levi's hand slid down over him, and fingers closed around him to pull him free. Then he suddenly stopped, pulled his hand out of Eren's boxers, and turned back to the screen. "Hold on, there's something I wanna check out," he said.

Suddenly Levi was out the bedroom door, and Eren could hear him out in the kitchen.

"What's he doing?" Cherryvibes asked.

"I think he's getting something out of the fridge?" Eren said, rather unsure of himself.

Levi entered a moment, and some speculation from their viewers, later, with his hand held behind his back, and reclaimed his spot, reaching back down Eren's pants and pulling him free. He gave Eren a few pumps to make sure he was fully hard, and then produced a can of coke-a-cola, holding it beside Eren's dick.

"They should sell you on bad dragon," He said with his not-quite-a-smile back in place. Eren could feel himself blushing as the chatbox exploded with pings.

People wanted to see Levi suck it, or ride it, or do all manner of things with it. Someone asked if he could get Eren to leak, and a whole number of people jumped on the wagon behind them practically begging to see Levi edge Eren into oblivion.

Levi chuckled. "You've already seen me suck it, so I'm not doing that. It would be boring as shit. A totally wasted opportunity."

"How about we play a game instead," he proposed, looking at Eren with one of his eyebrows arched. "Let's see how many times we can get our little toy here to come in a row." Eren's dick twitched, and Levi actually smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

It had officially gone too far though. Eren couldn't tell if Levi was acting or not anymore. He seemed too enthusiastic. Eren was starting to feel like a piece of meat, and he wasn't entirely sure what to do, but Levi's hand was warm, and his thoughts began slowing down the minute it was pumping him again.

Levi had- what should not have been, but was- a surprisingly thorough knowledge of the anatomy of a penis, and how to exploit it. His fingers wound around Eren's dick just loosely enough that he could slide them up, and over his head while still being able to squeeze sensitive spots. Eren's hands tightened on the edge of the bed in an attempt to keep himself from bucking. He bit his lip, and hung his head a bit, trying not to think about the messages they were getting from their viewers, or the way people might have been discussing what Levi was doing to him.

It was the absolute weirdest thing Eren had ever done.

Not having a script while he was on his own was one thing because Eren had always known what he was going to do, and without being prompted, his viewers had always been rather tame in their requests of him. Not having a script while he was with Levi was completely different. Eren could not predict what the man was going to do, and he couldn't keep up with his overzealous fans, or the constant baiting Levi engaged them in. When he looked at the chat box next, he had lost a good amount of the conversation, and was thus completely confused at the absurdity going on there.

They were suddenly debating how many dicks Eren's dick was worth, which may have been a turn off if Levi hadn't been biting his earlobe to demand his attention. There was a hand in Eren's hair again, rubbing little circles at the roots, and keeping his attention divided.

Levi thumbed over the head of Eren's cock, and Eren suddenly realized that he was leaking. The fingers closer to the base of his dick were tighter than those closer to the top in a way that only could have been intentional. It made Eren really want to come, but Levi's grip was just on the left side of too tight, and it seemed the load his was so desperate to spill was unable to make it past the man's fingers all at once. Instead, Eren found himself watching wide eyed as Levi pumped him into a slow, rolling ejaculation.

And then kept pumping. Eren couldn't help bucking then. His dick was too sensitive, and it was almost painful, which surprisingly didn't stop it from feeling good. He was panting, and Levi was whispering something in his ear that could have been important if Eren had had the mind to be listening to it.

Levi talked him through his second orgasm, continuing to chuckle when Eren keened.

"You wanna go again?" Levi asked, spreading Eren's spunk over his dick. Eren didn't know what to say to that. His legs were shaking already, and the shivers in his arms were indicative of him not actually being able to to, but Levi looked straight up fucking expectant.

There was still that odd spark of excitement in his eyes. Like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar who knew he was going to get away with it. Which was lovely, because Eren's dick had just become a metaphorical cookie jar.

"I," he started to say, but his mouth snapped shut against a whimper when Levi squeezed the base of his cock.

"Yeah?" Levi prompted.

Eren whined in response, and the chatbox binged a few times in quick succession. Levi didn't look over at it, keeping his gaze hot on the lowered lids of Eren's eyes.

"I'm taking that as a yes," he said, and Eren whined again because he really didn't know if he'd have the capacity. He felt tapped out. "Shhh, princess. I'll be gentle."

Eren found himself laid out over the bed, head on the pillows, and crotch beneath Levi in a position that was strikingly similar. More messages binged up on the screen. One in all capital letters demanding that Levi ride him. Eren looked away from the computer's screen and back down to Levi as his jeans were wrenched off his legs. Levi's back curled up a bit, and Eren got a top down view of the wings, and their segmented feathers. He realized then, as Levi was reaching for a bottle on his nightstand, that it was the logo for the site.

He wondered which had existed first. A sort of chicken/egg question. He glanced back over at the screen, and saw the mirrored image of the two of them played out in profile as Levi's mouth opened, and then closed on his dick for the second time.

There were fingers pressing up against his asshole, and he spread his legs trying to be accommodating as Levi pushed them in. It was slick, and Eren wondered how much lube he'd used somewhere in the section of his brain that wasn't so caught up on how it felt to have a mouth where hands had been for too long.

Levi's mouth was softer, and less instant than his hand had been. It allowed the feverish, overstimulated skin of Eren's cock a small break from the man's previous roughness. Eren bucked up, and Levi pulled off with a small gasp, his free hand slamming Eren's hips back down on the bed.

"Impatient little bastard," he hissed, face dark. Eren chuckled airily at him, not really capable of being intimidated due to his blown out mental state. Levi's expression quickly softened though, smirk sliding back into place.

Eren didn't have very much time to enjoy that though, as his mouth was quickly opened, and put back to work. Levi's fingers became real players right around then, pushing in further, and giving a tentative curl. It wasn't the right spot, but it definitely made Eren very aware they were there, and he shifted, earning another slam from the hand on his hip.

"You're not allowed to move until I tell you to," Levi said with the same intensity he had used to demand that he be allowed to hear Eren the first time that they'd met. Eren moaned, reaching out to tug on Levi's hair in request for him to please continue.

More bings, another smirk from Levi, and another full suck, and Eren was seated almost fully in Levi's mouth, the head of his dick pushing obscenely into Levi's cheek. Levi's fingers curled again, hitting the tiniest bit closer to their mark, and Levi pulled back up, and sucked him back down again.

Eren felt like his lip was about to start bleeding from how hard he was biting it. Levi pulled off to nuzzle the under side of his dick, laying open mouthed kisses up, and down him, fingers still searching. Eren was trying really hard not to move, but Levi was getting closer to finding his mark, and he'd already brought Eren off twice. It was hard, and only getting harder, a thought that made Eren almost want to laugh hysterically, but by then Levi's fingers were pushing into his prostate, and he was cumming a third time, body seizing up, and hands fisting in Levi's downed comforter.

Levi adjusted for error, trying to catch Eren's cum neatly in his mouth, but instead getting half a load in the face. To his credit though he took it with grace, and sucked the rest down, continuing to finger Eren until every last drop was fully spent.

"Did you break him?" someone asked when Levi glanced over.

"I'm not really sure," he said, looking back at Eren who for all intents, and purposes imagined he looked very broken. "What do you think, Eren?" he asked, wiping his face clean. 

Eren nodded an affirmative.

"That's a shame," Levi told him, "because this is the part where I fuck you."

Eren whined, but didn't really protest. They'd come this far already, and he supposed people were expecting things now. Not to mention Eren wasn't exactly minding the attention despite how odd the idea of Levi enjoying something was, and his inability to tell if this was still all an act.

Levi sat up on his knees, and popped the button on his pants. The chatbox began exploding, and Eren felt his lungs fill dramatically with air. He realized he'd never actually seen Levi's dick.

The first time they'd met the man had been very obviously naked, but his legs had been crossed, and then they'd been in such a position that it wasn't exactly easy to look. Not that he had thought to back then. That was back before Eren had seen many penises other than his own. Back when the thought of looking at someone else's seemed odd, and even a bit scary. Since then he'd slept with about eight people all of whom were in possession of a penis. He was very much over it.

When Levi's pants were off, and the man was sitting between his legs again, Eren did find the time to look, and note that he was in fact bigger. Levi's dick was average no matter how he looked at it. Built to be run of the mill. Or course, Eren was now aware that this wasn't something that really mattered. Levi knew what he was doing. He had known what he was doing the whole time, and much better than a few of the people Eren had been paired up with since the start of all of this.

Eren watched in anticipation as Levi took his time to spread lube over himself, and then grabbed Eren behind a knee and flipped him over. That was when Eren realized that Levi was much stronger than he looked. A thought that excited him, for seemingly no reason.

"You've got a nice 'o' face, kid, but I've already seen it three times," Levi said, spreading Eren's legs a bit further apart with his knee, and grabbing onto Eren's hip.

Eren whined when Levi was seated fully in him, trying to get better purchase in order to push back onto the man. It didn't even matter that he wasn't hard anymore, or that he probably didn't have anything left to offer up if he did manage to reach orgasm again. Eren had, at some point, lost the ability to rationalize why he was enjoying this, and started focusing solely on the fact that he was.

Right then, he was desperate to get Levi off too. Maybe as some sort of thank you, or maybe as a kind of pay back. He didn't really know, but he did know that he wanted Levi to start fucking him instead of sitting there, waiting for god knew what.

Then Levi was moving, and Eren was crying into the pillows, clutching the bedding, and trying to maybe control a bit of the damage that was racking through his body by way of fatigue. Levi was still somehow calm behind him, thrusts deliberate, though a bit fast paced. Eren clawed at the headboard of Levi's bed, and shook his head as if that simple act in, and of itself would stave off his fourth orgasm for just a bit longer.

"Fuck, you're tight," Levi said, canting his hips a bit.

Eren still wasn't hard, but that didn't seem to be a matter of any real importance in the face of the fact that he was about to cum again. Levi reached up, and tugged on Eren's hair, wrenching his head backwards.

"Cum slut," he said low in his throat, and Eren wasn't really sure if Levi was calling him a cum slut, or telling him to cum, but he did cum, curling around himself, and crying out. Levi kept going, seemingly not caring as Eren tried not to go limp. Eren knew Levi didn't hold out much longer than he did, but it still felt like an eternity of muffled pleasure as the man continued to work him over before it was all said and done, and Levi was making a sound Eren hadn't imagined he'd ever hear the other man make as he spent himself somewhere deep inside him.

Eren's body gave out the second he knew he didn't have to hold it together anymore. Levi took a moment to recompose himself before turning back to the computer.

"The answer is four," he said almost breathlessly. "Four orgasms to get to the center of a Jeager pop."

Eren groaned.


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written because after FaireAislin posted a comment on the last chapter, I just couldn't find it in myself to leave Eren in such a state without at least being at least talked down.

Levi left Eren in a state on the bed, and slipped back into his pants once the stream was off, and all the goodbyes were said. The kid would need recoup time. Especially since it seemed he'd walked there. Sometimes people just had to cut their losses, and accept that their nerves were fried, and their brain was misfiring. This would likely be one of those times for Eren.

Levi wondered if he'd had any others as he leaned into the fridge to look for some bread. Toast would be a quick easy thing to satisfy the after sex munchies without involving too much extensive leg work. What he wanted was potatoes, but that involved standing in order to properly fry them, and why bother when he could just press the magical toast lever, and wait at the table.

He listened for the exact moment when Rooter decided the sex was done, and it was time for pets. Pets which would likely be coming from a very frazzled Eren who was lying prone on the bed covered in his own spunk.

Spunk cat probably wouldn't be deterred. Spunk cat had laid in the spunk of at least ten men, and purred all the while while Levi stared at him in disgust. The cat was his nemesis. If Erwin hadn't gotten the kitten for him, Levi probably would never have owned the thing in the first place.

Levi had a bad habit of keeping his presents from Erwin, though. Erwin was a good gift giver, and like Levi's subscribers, he had learned rather early on that Levi's heart was a stone box the only key to which was made of petty, material things the man couldn't afford himself.

Levi loved physical expressions of wealth. Mark of the gangster any day, but he felt his parents were an excuse that allowed him to fall under the umbrella of that stereotype. Excuses. Like how the boy in his bedroom was so clearly eighteen that it was alright.

There was a slight worry that something deep in his core had gotten twisted around, and his daddy issues were reversing. Or it was the dick. Levi chose to focus on that excuse rather than the mounting implications of his ephebophilia.

The cat made a loud trilling noise, and rose up on it's massive, mainecoon feet to bound over onto Eren's jizz covered stomach. Levi flinched at the mental image that was evoked from the loud "oof!" sound, Eren made.

He thought briefly on the squelching sound of cat paws in ejaculate, and wanted to vomit, so decided not to continue.

"Levi!" came the wailing call of depression that generally followed Rooter's after sex antics.

Levi ignored him in favor of his toast, though if Eren craned his head, and looked past the computer set up he would be entirely able to see Levi sitting at the dining room table looking back at him. Though Rooter wouldn't even move then, so there was no real point struggling beneath the seventeen whole pounds of orange muscle that animal was.

"Levi!"

"You couldn't be louder if I was fuckin' ya. I heard you the first time. I just choose to ignore it."

"Your cat," Eren whined in a very pitiable way.

"Yeah. I know." Levi's toast popped. "Just let him. There's no helping it."

Eren groaned loudly in a way that Levi found strikingly unpleasant. Odd considering how much he'd liked it only a minute before.

Eren lost his attention quickly as he grabbed the butter. After sex munchies were a fact of life for him the way that watching someone count cash was a fact of life for anyone breaking the law on a regular basis.

Back in his street walking days, Levi had always been carrying at least a granola bar, and a couple fives so he could get his snack on after a punt. Maybe, Hange had theorized at one point, it was because the exercise got his metabolism running full speed. Maybe it was because he had a particular allergy to spunk that he had to mitigate by eating whatever was in front of him. Maybe he was a sarcastic bastard.

Regardless, theories got him nowhere.

Levi took his buttered toast, and returned to the comfort of the bedroom so he could watch Eren give up beneath Rooter's loving, fluffy assault. He sat down in the chair, and eyed the boy as he ate his re-baked bread.

"How does a neat freak like you own a cat like this?" Eren asked, slowly getting his attitude back.

"How do you figure I'm a neat freak, Brat?"

"I looked at you," Eren said.

Levi shrugged, accepting that as an answer. "He was a gift."

"That's it? You don't like, love him, or anything?"

Levi took a long, hard look at the part of Rooter's back he could see well, and contemplated that. "I guess I like him sometimes."

"The fact that you have to think about it makes you inhuman," Eren said as if it were a law of the universe. The truth was that Levi loved his cat, but he had problems expressing that.

He had problems expressing a lot of things beyond physical attraction, and violence. Sometimes even those were hard. He crossed his foot up over his knee, and chewed on his toast in an over exaggerated manner. It did nothing to drown out Rooter's ridiculous purring.

"So what do you do when you're not working?" Eren asked when he felt awkward sitting there in silence. Levi shrugged, and stared out the open bedroom door.

"Not much."

"Sounds fun," Eren said misfittingly. Levi let him roll with that one because he himself was too awkward to think of something to respond with. "So like, you don't have any hobbies?" he asked.

Levi thought about selling drugs. That had been like a hobby back in the day, but he didn't do it anymore. "I guess I spend time with the cat," he said. "Sometimes I get into fights."

"Really?" Eren asked, sitting up abruptly, and jolting the cat so that he rolled down his chest with a lame sound of protest.

Levi gave him a look. "Yeah. Why? You want to beat people up?"

"Well, not in so many words. I just- I guess I'd rather be able to defend myself, so like if you had any tips? Like how many fights do you win, generally?"

"All of them," Levi said blankly. He wasn't lying. It had been a good while since anyone had actually got the jump on him. Anyone but Erwin Smith, but Erwin didn't so much beat him as he restrained him until he was too tiered to keep struggling. Levi didn't count it.

"My sister's like that."

"Martial family?"

"Not really. My dad's a doctor."

"Military doctor?" Levi asked.

"No. Just a doctor."

"Then why do you care?"

"Armin's always getting himself into trouble, you know?" Eren said softly.

Levi bit his cheek thoughtfully. "Then teach Armin how to fight," he said.

"It's not that simple," Eren rebutted. "Armin's really strong, and really smart, but that doesn't make him good at fighting. I'm not so smart, but I'm better at physical stuff. We're best friends. He helps me with my homework, I help him with his bullies."

Levi found that surprisingly pragmatic to be coming from the proverbial mouth of a babe. "Why don't you just ask your sister?"

"She thinks I'm too weak to fight."

That explained a lot. Eren's constant posturing was summed up in a matter of seconds all right there. "Sure then, I guess, but I'm not a good teacher."

Eren was smiling anyway. Smiling like it was a triumph for him.

Levi sneered at him from around a bite of toast. It was easier than admitting Eren was kind of cute when he felt victorious.


End file.
